battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
GOL
The GOL (also known as the Gol Sniper Magnum) is a German bolt-action sniper rifle produced by Gol-Matic GmbH and in current used by German police units and the Lithuanian Armed Forces. It is based off of the Mauser M98 Magnum system and can be used in a tactical or a sporting set-up. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer campaign, the GOL can be found during Ghost Town as a collectible, in a circle of sandbags at the barracks in between the first and second objectives, with an MP412 REX can be found nearby. In multiplayer, the GOL is the default sniper rifle issued to the MEC Recon kit. It has high accuracy and deals high damage, but in exchange has a low rate of fire with its bolt action and has some bullet travel time. It comes with a 6x magnification scope attached to the weapon and can kill in one headshot or at close range anywhere, or two shots to the body at longer ranges. File:BFBC_GOL.jpg|The GOL in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer level Oasis File:BFBC_GOL_SCOPE.jpg|The GOL's scope Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, only available in multiplayer, the GOL Sniper Magnum is the 5th sniper rifle issued to the Recon kit requiring 21,000 points to unlock. It is an extremely accurate, bolt-action sniper rifle capable of neutralizing targets at medium to long range. Head shots from any range and close range shots are one hit kills while other shots to the body at longer ranges are two hit kills. The weapon has slight bullet drop and bullet travel time so to consistently hit targets at extreme distances will require leading the shots and aiming slightly higher above the target. This weapon is very helpful in extreme distances because the thin crosshairs of the scope make it easier to line up against targets. The weapon has a 6x magnification scope by default, though the scope can be replaced by a Red Dot Sight, a X4 Rifle Scope or a 12X Zoom Scope. It may also be fitted with a sniper spotting scope, although this attaches to the scope, and does not replace it. Attaching a Red Dot Sight or 4x scope to the weapon will cause the bullet drop to seem to disappear, although it is still present. The 6x and 12x scopes magnify the bullet drop as well as the target. It should be noted that it is the only sniper rifle whose scope does not have mil-dots (though this has little effect unless engaging targets at extreme distances, such as at Arica Harbor). The GOL Sniper Magnum is best suited for medium-long range combat and should not be used at close range unless absolutely necessary or forced to. If using close range, it is recommended that players use a 4x scope or a red dot sight. The GOL Sniper Magnum also has no scope sway on consoles, though it suffers this on the PC version. GOLStatsBC2.png|The GOL's in-game stats evaluation BC2 GOL.png|The GOL Sniper Magnum at Port Valdez in Conquest. BC2 GOL scope.png|The view through the GOL Sniper Magnum's scope. BC2 GOL CR.png|The furthest an enemy can be for the GOL to do its highest damage at 10m. BC2 GOL LR.png|The closest that an enemy can be for the GOL to do its lowest damage at 36m. BFBC2 GOL Created Render.png|'GOL'. BFBC2 GOL Created Render 2.png|4X Rifle Scope. BFBC2 GOL Created Render 1.png|Red Dot Sight. BFBC2 GOL Bolt Cycling 1.png|Cycling the bolt. BFBC2 GOL Reloading.png|Reloading, notice the Intermediate cartridge. Battlefield Play4Free The GOL has the longest range of any sniper in the game. BFP4F GOL STATS.png|The Stats and Description of the GOL in Play4Free BFP4F GOL View.png|The GOL as it appears in-game BFP4F GOL Scope.png|The GOL scope reticle BFP4F GOL Reload.png|Reloading the GOL BFP4F GOL Front View.png|Front view perspective BFP4F GOL Side View.png|Side view perspective BFP4F GOL Poster.png|Promotional poster from the official website BFP4F GOL Render.png|More detailed look of the GOL in Play4Free BFP4F GOL Holosight Render.png|More detailed look of the GOL with holosight in Play4Free BFP4F GOL RENDER EA.png|A 3D model of the GOL BFP4F GOL RENDER EA1.png|A 3D model of the GOL BFP4F GOL RENDER EA2.png|A 3D model of the GOL BFP4F GOL RENDER 2.png|Another 3D model of the GOL BFP4F GOL RENDER 1.png|Another 3D model of the GOL BFP4F GOL RENDER 3.png|Another 3D model of the GOL P4FGOLMODEL.png|3D model of the GOL Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the GOL used to be glitched, as when a player opted for a 4X Rifle Scope or Red Dot Sight, the gun would have had a thick black line extending from the bolt of the gun to a point under the map, possibly due to a missing mesh in the game files. Many players found this irritating and just used its normal 6x or 12x scope. The PS3/Xbox 360 1.04 Patch has fixed the issue, however, the issue still exists on PC. *Despite the in-game stats for Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the GOL does not have the fastest rate of fire for the bolt-action snipers. It does have its very high accuracy, but the bolt-action sniper with the fastest cycle is the SV-98. Its damage stat is also incorrect as - along with the other bolt-action snipers except the M95 - it should be the same as the SV-98 and M24 since they all have the same damage value (100-50). This was probably due to the GOL having a damage of 100-70 before all the bolt-action rifles were patched and balanced. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the GOL has no camouflage despite the in-game image depicting it does. *The GOL can be considered the most accurate sniper rifle in the PC version of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 as it has no idle sway, unlike every other sniper rifle on the PC version. Because of this, the weapon is widely used among recon players. Videos Video:GOL Sniper Magnum|Gameplay with the GOL in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Video:GOL Weapon Preview Recon - Battlefield Play4Free|Overview of the GOL in Battlefield Play4Free External links *GOL on Wikipedia *GOL on Modern Firearms ru:GOL Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free